Ninjago time!
by tetonatsumi21
Summary: The ninja will people along the way and will find love. : you just got to read it to find out!
1. Chapter 1info page

**Summary: I need other OCs for this Fanfiction. Please post your information in the reviews. I might need some people to be relatives or friends of the Ninjago characters (Jay, Cole, Zane, Kai, Lloyd, and whoever else you can think of.) I will tell you when I have enough people. There has to be five people because Kai and Jay already have people who they will be with. If you want I could make a Fanfiction for you if you want to be with one of the characters. Anyways start reviewing soon!**

** Chapter 1: OC Information**

**Hello Everyone! It is I tetonatsumi21! I have decided to make a Fanfiction for Ninjago. You will be able to choose from the characters bellow ****Except**** for the ones who have other names by them.**

**Here they are:**

**Cole-**

**Kai- Musae Natsuki**

**Zane-**

**Jay-Nya**

**Lloyd-**

**Here is the OC sheet and also my character as well:**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Appearance**

**Hair:**

**Hair length/Style:**

**Eyes:**

**Personality:**

**Problems:**

**Talents:**

**Hobbies:**

**Ninja Element:**

**Color:**

**Weapon:**

**Dragon (or other creature {like a wolf or phoenix}) Information:**

**Name (of the dragon or creature:**

**Outfit:**

**Family:**

**Backround:**

**Strengths:**

**Fears:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Crush:**

**Where they live:**

**Jobs (if any like a blacksmith, mechanic, or something like that):**

**Activities:**

**Extras:**

**Dragon/Creature Extras:**

**Elements to choose from:**

**Nature:**

**Water:**

**Matter:**

**Fire:**

**Ice:**

**Light:**

**Shadow:**

**Wind:**

**Animals:**

**Wisdom:**

**Music:**

**Time:**

**Steel/Metal:**

**Power:**

**Lightning:**

**Plants:**

**My OCs Information**

**Name: Musae Natsuki**

**Nickname: Rose**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 16**

**Appearance**

**Hair: Black with turquoise (or teal) highlights**

**Hair length/Style: Shoulder length (kind of like cole's)**

**Eyes: Teal with copper towards the center**

**Personality: stubborn, calm, loving, quiet, and hyper (sometimes), never piss off in the morning or when she first wakes up. (she sleepwalks sometimes in the morning. She likes anything with caffeine.)**

**Problems: voice cords got damaged in fire when she was a little girl**

**Talents: Dancing, playing music in a unique way, and talking to animals**

**Hobbies: reading, writing, Listening to music (playing it too), training**

**Ninja Element: steel/Metal**

**Color: teal**

**Weapon: One katana and one wakizashi**

**Dragon (or other creature {like a wolf or phoenix}) Information: black(full body) with purple and blue designs. Pale blue eyes**

**Name (of the dragon or creature): DragonEye or Jayne**

**Outfit (Casual Clothes): Gray Light-weight pants, teal tank-top (black t-shirt with skull on it {the skull has wings}), a Dark Grey zip-up hoodie that is waterproof, black tennis shoes with neon colors. She wears a hat that is black and also has a red heart with wings.**

**Family: Maisuki (brother) and Tanya (sister)**

**Backround: Musae is the youngest of three sibilings. She doesn't know that much about her mother or father but the people where they used to live use to tell her that she looked like her mother and acts like her father. The three sibilings left when the oldest was 10 years old. (Tanya 10, Maisuki 8, and Musae 6) They know live in a house where the three of them took up different styles of work. Musae is a blacksmith, mechanic, and writer. Tanya is a waitress and Maisuki is an engineer.**

**Strengths: Dancing, Fighting, and some others (Not sure at the moment)**

**Fears: her family and friends getting hurt**

**Weaknesses: People tickling her, Seeing her friends and family getting tortured (same as fears almost)**

**Likes: Rain, animals, books, training, music, spicy foods, candy, spirits, and kai**

**Dislikes: Anyone who acts like a jerk to kids or teens (older or the same age)**

**Crush: Kai**

**Where they live: In a town off of Ninjago city**

**Jobs (if any like a blacksmith, mechanic, or something like that): Blacksmith and mechanic**

**Activities: same as hobbies**

**Extras: She can talk to and see dead people. She tends to act older than she really is.**

**Dragon/Creature Extras: none at the moment**


	2. not the first chaptermusic

I am just curious about what songs you and your character like. Also I see there are multiple people who are choosing the same guy so I decided that the dark ninja join in. PM me if you have decided what guy your OC has a crush on. Oh and also think of names for the Dark ninja. BTW they will become friends with the guys in the story since they will have girlfriends. They will have red eyes at the beginning but afterward they will have the same eye color as the guys but they are brighter. (if it was a red then it would have a gold tint to it.)


	3. the real chapter 1

_**Hello everyone! Here is the first chapter of the story Ninjago time! I will post who is going to be with which character after this chapter.**_

_**Jay: *runs after Kai hitting him over the head with a frying pan***_

_**Kai: AAAAHHHH! *running around the author of this story***_

_**Musae: What are you guys doing?**_

_**Cole: *Grabs Musae and brings her into the next room* you're not supposed to show up until the next chapter! Go do something!**_

_**Musae: All right! *leaves and goes to a candy store* I can't wait…..**_

_**tetonatsumi21: Zane could you do the disclaimer please?**_

_**Zane: *watching everything* Oh! Ninjago is not owned by tetonatsumi21. It's owned by lego. She only owns her OC's Musae.**_

_**tetonatsumi21: And thank you to all of the people who let me use their OC's for this story. And here it is!**_

**Chapter 1**

Zane, Cole, Kai, Nya, Jay, and Lloyd were all talking about their adventures when they heard a noise. "What was that?" Jay asked as Sensei Wu walked into the room.

"Uh…..I'm not sure…." Sensei Wu said stroking his beard as thought about what was going on. "I think it deals with the ships machinery…." He continued while getting his tea out and drinking it. The others looked at one another with confused looks on their faces. Just then, the ship began to tilt toward the grown making the ninjas tumble across the room.

"AAAAHHHH!" Jay screamed as the ship began to right itself.

"what in the world just happened?" Kai ask with a frown on his face.

"I'm sure it was nothing." Cole said getting up slowly. "let's get to bed." The others nodded and they left the room. The only person that was there was Lloyd.

"I can't think. I think I should train." Lloyd said sighing. He went over to the training area and began training. "Let's try it one last time! Ninjago!" **(In this story the Lloyd that I am talking about is the older one from the episode child's play. He isn't used to that body yet.) **When Lloyd began spinning, everything was calm. Well almost calm. The ship began to rock back and forth violently. Lloyd remembered his uncle telling him not to practice Spinjutsu on the ship. The ships engines started sputtering and the ship began to fall towards the ground. The other Ninjas (you know who they are), Nya and Sensei Wu ran where Lloyd stood.

"Lloyd! Did you do this?" Jay asked holding on tightly to the railing.

"Uh….Yeah I kind of did." Lloyd said looking down.

"Lloyd!" They shouted.

"There is no time for this!" Sensei Wu said grabbing his tea kettle and cup. "We need to get off of here!" All of them jumped off right before the ship crashed into the ground.

"Oh, great! How are we going to find those people we want to recruit now?" Jay said pacing back and forth. Cole stood there thinking and he looked at the town by where they landed.

"Hmmm….I think I know of someone who could help." Cole said smiling.

"Who?" The others chorused.

"My cousin Musae Natsuki! She lives over in that town that we crashed by." Cole said walking towards town. "Let's just hope that we can find her." He said calmly.


End file.
